Death
by Fanelight
Summary: It had not been the first time that she had fallen in love. However, this is the first time the love has been reciprocated.


**Disclaimer: Bleach is owned Kubo Tite and to those whose right to publication it had been sold. This written fan fiction is purely for entertainment purposes. No part of this written work is for monetary gain. The writing and subsequent posting of this work is just for the homage of the great and inspiring work of art , "Bleach".**

* * *

**Death **

It had not been the first time

that she had fallen in love.

However,

this is the first time

the love has been reciprocated.

.

The first was the man who made me feel that I belong

But he had a wife so dearly loved.

And thus, unspoken for.

In the end, her death became his death in my hands.

.

But that love though true had never

entered the deepest recesses of my soul.

Because in the end

the first man I loved

gave me grief and guilt instead.

.

And I became a continued existence of sorrow till he and I met.

He who welcomed me

Housed me

Saved me

And had unknowingly became the pillar of my being.

.

He and I fought alongside through many battles

Had grievous wounds

Both deep and shallow.

They became the scars where memories of us together are etched.

.

The words of love for each other never went passed our lips.

Both of us know that it is not just centuries between us there is.

But even though I am dead and he is living

Love has many forms and many phases

for those who are willing to seek.

.

For many years this went on

Seventy years has passed and the cycle goes on

Battling enemies left and right

Lamenting defeats and savouring triumphs.

.

He is now just biding his time.

His body weak with old bones and old wounds.

But the spirit inside the body still goes strong

Even if we both don't know where and when his soul may pass on.

.

It was I that performed the soul burial.

He died a warrior's death

Living up to his name till the end.

But before he went he said to me, "Midget, wait for me."

.

And with those words I hold to life

I got the position I long desired

The station my first love have had.

The station my brother long from me denied.

.

Countless years had passed.

Even his sisters are now one of us.

Still he has not come.

Not a single whisper, not a single trail.

.

I retired from my position.

I bade goodbye to my brother

I bade goodbye to my peers.

Everyone had already given up and forgotten

But with him only my soul can find peace.

.

I went on the journey with only the clothes on my back

And the sword that is a part of my being.

And through many years my search went on.

Never yielding, never failing.

.

I found him.

At last I see him.

I touched him.

I feel him.

.

He is weak and bedridden.

Having the same illness as my sister had

Rukongai had not been kind to his body

And the illness had progressed.

.

He tried to stand from the bed he is lying

Thick blankets pooling to his waist

Eyes widening every second of my pace

Hands shaking , skin paling.

.

He calls my name with a voice hoarse from coughing

And with that my slow steps

became of lightning speed

In no time at all

In his frail arms,

there is me.

.

We tell our stories over a cup of bitter tea

The only tea he had.

But the taste is still sweet to me

As it is made by his hands.

.

His soul he tell

arrived at the farthermost district

Full of monsters

Full of dangers

Many people needed saving

Many children need protecting.

.

He cannot leave them on their own

Not with the power he had then

So for a long time he stayed there

Before then, the coughs of blood is still of air.

.

That is when he knew it is time to leave.

But sadly, his body fast deteriorated.

The people he had protected then tried to help his quest

But with no power nor money returned empty-handed.

.

And so he had then waited.

Holding faith to the woman he trusted.

And he is glad it was rewarded.

Her presence a testament to the love founded.

.

And there in the simple hut both weary warriors stayed.

Tales of the protector and his lady became myths.

Unknown to this, a son and daughter was born to them.

Words of love finally freely exchanged.

.

But the clock had always been

ticking for this small family.

And on his last breath, Ichigo said to her,

"Till my next life, my lady."

.

* * *

A/N: To those who might ask why Ichigo survived far longer than Hisana have had, the answer to that would be that Ichigo have reiatsu enough to rival and even surpass a captain-level shinigami. Heck, Ukitake survived being sick for hundreds of years just because his reiatsu is strong enough for his body to put what is ailing him to at least a standstill. :)


End file.
